Voices
by PetitPentagram
Summary: "La vie n'est pas ce que l'on a vécu, mais ce dont on se souvient et comment on s'en souvient."


Hello tout le monde !

Hé non, je ne suis pas morte... Dommage ! Me voilà donc de retour après... un long temps de glandouillage professionnel ^^ avec un nouveau texte.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété intellectuelle exclusive de Seigneur KURUMADA. La chanson ayant inspiré ce texte, et que je vous conseille d'écouter en même temps que vous lisez, est "Voices" de Rev Theory. La citation utilisée dans le résumé est de Gabriel Marquez.

Merci à **Burning Asteria** pour ses conseils inutiles et pour m'avoir fait perdre mon temps ! Rooh, je rigole ma petite blonde ! Merci en tout cas pour l'aide apportée durant ces quelques jours de travail.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Je suis âgé de plusieurs millénaires. Et je me souviens de chaque jour aussi nettement que si c'était hier. Je ne suis pas Dieu mais parfois on peut nous confondre.

J'entends chaque minute un bourdonnement informe dans mon esprit. Là où mes frères ont préféré s'isoler de ces murmures pour ne pas devenir fou, j'ai décidé de les écouter.

Et je ne suis pas devenu fou.

J'ai très vite compris qu'en temps que juge des Enfers, j'entendais les morts. Les vivants n'ont aucun intérêt pour moi, seul les défunts comprennent. Ce sont les seuls à réellement voir le monde et non plus à l'imaginer. Trop tard pour eux mais ils réalisent leurs erreurs. Ce n'est pas mes multiples vies dont je me souviens qui me donnent un certain équilibre, ce sont ces voix d'outre tombe. Mais tous les morts ne peuvent pas être perçus. Un certains nombre disparaissent purement et simplement. Je n'entends que les plus forts.

Ma loyauté va avant tout à mon Seigneur Hadès. Cependant, depuis la nuit des temps, nombreux ont été ceux se faisant passer pour des dieux. Comprenez moi, j'aime mon seigneur et j'ai foi en lui mais j'ai écouté de nombreuses histoires de croyants comme moi. Tous morts et jugés. Ce sont les plus divertissants, avec les érudits.

Toutes ces lois auxquelles ils ont obéis de leur vivants se sont retrouvées explosées en morceaux au fur et à mesure que le voile de Thanatos se déposait sur leurs yeux. Ils répètent tel un mantra leurs prières et peu à peu, ils reconnaissent leur erreur. Leurs prières sont pour moi des berceuses me guidant vers le sommeil. Au début, j'éprouvais de la pitié pour eux mais ce sont très vite devenus des jouets comme les autres avec lesquels je m'amuse lorsque je m'ennuie.

Mon seigneur ne m'en a jamais empêché. Au contraire, au milieu du brouhaha, c'est sa voix que je distingue la plus nettement. La seule voix que je ne peux pas empêcher d'entrer dans chacune de mes pensées. Elle est en moi en permanence et me remplit d'un sentiment de haine incommensurable. Elle est injectée directement en moi par mon maître. La source même de mon pouvoir. Ce n'est jamais une expérience agréable de sentir sa présence au fond de moi et pourtant j'en redemande encore et encore. Mon seigneur, mon maître, mon pouvoir.

Je deviens plus fort à chaque vie, car je le laisse me remplir de plus en plus. Je me transforme progressivement en monstre. J'assemble mes connaissances en matière de torture et mon pouvoir toujours grandissant de marionnettiste. Je n'ai aujourd'hui plus rien de l'humain que je fus jadis. Mais qui s'en soucie ?

Les guerres – saintes ou non – se succèdent et je prends part sur le champs de bataille. Je suis un excellent guerrier mais je n'atteindrai jamais le niveau de mes frères. Hadès m'a destiné à autre chose. Les punitions. Entendre un homme – une femme ou un enfant – crier et supplier ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. C'est même meilleur lorsqu'il s'agit d'un ennemi. Les plaintes des héros déchus sont les plus savoureuses à entendre. Sentir un muscle se tendre dans l'attente de la douleur et les surprendre toujours afin de leur arracher un cri.

A chaque guerre sainte contre Athéna, je redouble d'imagination afin de marquer définitivement ses soldats. Et parfois je trouve un guerrier à ma hauteur. Arracher ses épines à une rose ne fut jamais aussi jouissif que contre Albafica. J'ai perdu mon combat et il a perdu la vie mais on s'est retrouvé aux Enfers. On ne peut pas me tuer, ou presque, mais je peux le torturer jusqu'à ce que son âme se désintègre entre mes doigts ensanglantés.

Après cela, progressivement, la voix du chevalier des Poissons s'est ajoutée aux nombreuses autres. Il prend un malin plaisir à bavarder de tout et de rien, mais je n'en ai cure. Les préparatifs de la guerre sainte suivantes commencent déjà bien qu'elle ne soit pas prévue avant plusieurs décennies. Tout du moins commençons nous à essayer de ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs. Nous prenons donc tout le temps nécessaire. Je suis pris dans un engrenage de travail tel que je n'ai plus le temps pour mes petits jeux. Il faut en plus que je m'occupe de mon tribunal. Heureusement, depuis le début, Rune est là pour m'assister et il maintient l'ordre à ma place, en loyal second. Il cache même mes petites expériences sur les âmes.

On me crie littéralement dans les oreilles ces derniers temps. Hadès est de plus en plus en colère et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Chaque ordre est hurlé et la migraine ne me quitte plus. Rhadamanthe aussi subit cette colère, personne n'y échappe aux Enfers. Peut-être est-ce l'imminence de la guerre sainte ou sa fatigue de ne plus avoir de réceptacle. Rhadamanthe boit plus que d'habitude et ses jugements s'en ressentent. Il est plus dur dans ses paroles et dans ses gestes. Heureusement, il n'a pas encore fait d'erreur. Rune continue de garder mon tribunal en ordre et me préserve de l'ennui de certains procès.

Et toujours ces morts qui parlent sans interruption. Mais ils sont inintéressants pour le moment.

Je suis entièrement concentré sur le plan de bataille à peaufiner. Recruter les anciens chevaliers ne me plaît pas mais ce sont les ordres. Par moment, un vague rire me parvient, ironique.

_« Tu les crois ? »_

Malgré tout le mal que je me donne, Albafica vient toujours entrer dans mon esprit par moment. Bien sur, je ne peux pas compter lui arracher des informations sur le Sanctuaire, ce n'est plus qu'un écho, mais je peux me changer les idées en échangeant quelques paroles avec lui. S'il s'avère que les ex-chevaliers nous trahissent, je leur ferai peut-être subir le même sort que l'ancien poisson pour me défouler et tester leurs limites. Cependant, je suis forcé de patienter, nous avons besoin d'eux pour pénétrer le sanctuaire et avoir la tête d'Athéna.

Que ceux qui la défendaient jadis la trahissent aujourd'hui.

Malheureusement, j'avais raison. Ces stupides chevaliers ont tenté de nous poignarder dans le dos. Leurs douze heures sont écoulées. Deuxième mort. Ils défieraient presque les lois de la nature. Une fois cette histoire terminée, je prendrai mon temps pour leur faire comprendre ce que le mot « mourir » veut dire. Et leurs voix rejoindront les milliers d'autres errant dans ce labyrinthe souterrain. Pour l'instant, je dois avant tout arrêter l'avancée des bronzes et des rares ors qui restent.

Plus les bronzes avancent, plus je comprends que ce ne sera pas cette fois que l'on gagnera. Je continue à me battre, contre Kanon pour aider mon frère, puis contre les bronzes mais je ne parviens pas à les arrêter. Je perds le compte du nombre de fois où je les ai trouvé sur mon chemin sans réussir à les tuer. Et finalement, je sens mes frères mourir l'un après l'autre. La guerre est définitivement perdue mais je ne lâche rien. Je me bats. Ce n'est que lorsque je n'ai presque plus de force que je sens la déflagration derrière moi, et je comprends que le mur des lamentations n'existe plus.

Ce n'est pas censé arriver.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je suis les bronzes jusqu'à Elysion. Le pouvoir pourrait me tuer mais si le mur a été détruit, peut-être puis-je survivre ? Dès que j'essaie de passer le vortex, je sens le pouvoir des lieux m'envahir et je comprends que je meurs. C'est étrange comme sensation. Je m'y suis habitué à travers mes différentes vies, mais celle-là est presque agréable. Mon corps disparaît simplement.

Pas de blessure, pas de douleur, pas de sang.

Je me rends compte qu'il y a un problème lorsque je ne reconnais pas mon environnement. Le brouhaha des voix est toujours là, plus fort qu'avant même mais je n'ai absolument aucune autre sensation. Là où d'habitude je revenais à la vie presque instantanément du fait de ma condition de juge des Enfers, là rien. Je me dois d'être toujours présent aux Enfers afin de guider les âmes vers Elysion ou le Tartare. Mais ici, nul retour à la vie, juste mon esprit qui semble flotter, aucune vision ou perception quelle qu'elle soit.

Je ne comprends pas.

Ce n'est pas censé arriver.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

_« Tu es mort »_

Je reconnais la voix d'Albafica, fidèle à elle-même mais je ne comprends toujours pas. On ne PEUT pas me tuer. Tout comme mes frères. Nous sommes immuables. Le monde a besoin des Enfers et de ses gardiens. Pourtant, je ne suis nulle part. Le vide. Rempli uniquement de mes pensées et de ces voix que j'ai toujours entendu.

_« Tu commences à comprendre maintenant ? Ceci est ta fin, comme ce fut la mienne »_

Est-ce vraiment cela la mort ? Rien ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

_« Tu vas murmurer. Tu as un monde qui ne t'entends pas. Seuls tes frères le peuvent. Nous sommes dorénavant des fantômes. Nous chuchotons au monde ce qu'il doit faire. Tu voulais du pouvoir, voilà le plus puissant de tous.__»_

_«Viens __avec moi, je vais te montrer... » _

* * *

Verdict ? j'espère que vous avez aimé. Vous avez à disposition un joli petit bouton juste en bas pour toute réclamation ^^ si le cœur vous en dit.


End file.
